Hanging By A Moment
by Melissa00Anne
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have been friends for years, however neither have been willing to cross the barrier from Best Friends to something more. Will a night at the DragonFly change their relationship. Love, Humour and Bittersweet Lemons : AH AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Prologue / Chapter One. **

**A story about Rosalie and Emmett. My new found Fav couple. If you have suggestions and constructive critiscism please let me know. PM or leave me a Review. If you want to see something happen in the story PM, ill take it into consideration.**

**Thanks to my Beta and Friend, Jen a.k.a A Cullen Wannabe. **

**1. Red and Surprises**

**Rosalie POV**

I padded down the hallway, covering myself with my bathrobe and trying a firm knot at the front. I walked into the kitchen and looked around at the mess that had been made the night before. _Emmett is going to help me clean this up, after all that was his fault, _looking at my favorite rRed bra hanging from the pot racks that hung over my island kitchen bench. I tried grasping for it but I wasn't tall enough.

I glanced at the clock. _., _Jasper would be here at any moment. A ritual my bBrother and I had been doing for years now. Jasper and I were so busy with our prospective jobs, Jasper working as a Police Officer for the local PD and I worked in PR for a clothing company, Eclipse. So we decided Saturday Coffee was our chance to catch up with each other. _Should I wake him up? No I shouldn't, he worked so hard last night. _I took one more look at the bra and then down at the floor, my fashion magazines and mail strewn across the floor. _What will Jazz say when he sees this?_

I let my mind wonder to the man that was sleeping in my bed, how the barriers had finally been broken and we had jumped over the _Friends _wall and into new and uncharted territory. _Jasper will certainly be surprised and I hope happy. _

I shuffled over to the coffee pot and turned it on, and then went to grab two mugs from the cupboard and milk from the fridge. I looked out the kitchen window that looked over the front gardens of my apartment block and saw the familiar Blonde haired man make his way up the path and into the building.

By the time I walked and opened the front door, Jasper was reaching the top of the stairs.

"Morning Rosie……" Jasper said, taking the last two steps and pulling me into his arms asnd I embraced the comfort of his arms. _Maybe I should have called and cancelled?_

"I am…well…..good as can be expected," A silly grin escaping from my face, yet trying to mask the excitement of my voice

I pulled away from him and he looked down at me, as if he were insexpecting me. _The police officer inside him was coming out. _

"You look flushed, and slightly glowing…have you been working out this morning?"

_If he only knew. _I turned and walked back into the apartment, Jasper hot on my trail.

"Not exactly ……" I kept my back turned away from him, walking into the kitchen as I busied myself with making our coffee. I heard Jasper's feet walk into the kitchen and stop. _Here we go. _

"Doing some spring cleaning Rose?" I could hear the hint of a smirk in his voice

"Not exactly" I spoke quietly " I ahhh…well you see, what happened was," I felt my cheeks flush. I turned to face my brother and tell him but was stopped mid sentence.

"Please tell me Emmett had something to do with this." I turned to see Jasper underneath my hanging bra and pointing up to it. I let me back rest against the bench.

"Perhaps," The smile escaping and spread across my face.

"About time, you two were making everyone go crazy with your 'sitting on the fence relationship.'"

"You mean, you don't mind that it's Emmett?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Of course not….." Jasper walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I am all but happy that it's Emmett, and finally that it is you and Emmett."

"Thank you."

Jasper walked towards the small kitchen table and started picking up the mess of magazines and mail and arranged them on my table. I went back to fixing our coffee.

Joining Jasper at the table with steaming cups of coffee,. _I should bite the bullet. _"He is still here."

Unfortunately I had chosen the wrong time to bite the bullet, Jasper who had taken his first sip of coffee almost choked.

Setting his cup of coffee on the table, "Em, is still here……in the apartment?" He coughed waving his hands around.

"Yeah, he is sleeping……."

"Well this is totally awkward," he said tTrying to sound stern but the humor in his voice giving himself away. "I should leave and let you well….you know." Jasper went to get up but I stopped him.

"Why don't you go wake him up, he has training in a few hours."

Jasper laughed at my proposition. "Yeah right, because waking up your lover boy won't be awkward at all!"

"I would like him to be at training on time, I don't want to be the reason he gets fined for being late." Heat rising up my neck and into my cheeks, _because I know exactly what would happen if I went in there………_

"This should be fun!" Jasper turned on his heel and headed down the hallway and towards my bedroom.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

**Jasper POV**

Walking down the hallway to wake up my sister's new lover was a bit whacked out, but still quite funny as well. _I am going to have a little chat to Alice about this when I get back home, surely she knew what happened, and after all she had been there last night., Ali had never mentioned anything to me this morning. _

I opened the bedroom door, to find one of my best friends sprawled out on my sister's bed. Emmett's back facing me, sheets tangled around his legs and barely covering his ass and hugging a pillow.

Emmett must have heard the door open. I heard his sleep laden voice. "Rosie, baby, is a bit insatiable this morning, ready for another round?"

I had to keep my laughter in, "That's right sweetheart."

I saw Emmett's body stiffen at my voice, quickly covering himself up and turning to face me. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Let's not ruin the moment Em, she's out in the kitchen, you should come have coffee with us." I chuckled and closed the door with rumbling and some cursing from Emmett.

I walked back to Rose and to wait for our friend, this was the day of a brand new life from my sSister and a best friend.

_About time._


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a Character History for each Character. Which I will post in the next chapter. ENJOY! and please Review, it makes me happy and want to push this story out into the fanfic world :) **

2. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps.

**Rosalie POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, examining what I was wearing. I was happy with the black patent leather Manolo Blahnik shoes and my favouritefavorite black curve hugging dress. My make up was immaculate, taking extra time to my eyes and putting an extra coat ofr red lipstick across my lips, my hair in barrel curls falling down to the middle of my back.

If you walked past me in the street you would think I was a confident woman, a person who was shunned by a lot of women, due to intimidation. I would agree with them, however, there was one person who was able to unravel the confident woman that I was, Emmett McCarty.

A man who with a swift smile could have butterflies dance in my stomach, and have the backs of my knees give way slightly. That same smile led me to daydreams at work;, it didn't help the fact that I had a college graduation photo of Jasper, Emmett, and me sitting on my desk.

Yet here I was getting ready to go to Dragonfly night club, a popular spot to go to with our friends and my date for the night, Royce King.

Royce had been asking me for weeks for a date, he had finally worn me down and I had agreed to go out with him, however I had strict instructions that it was to be an informal date.

The chorus of "Use Somebody" by Kinds of Leon filled the room and I turned to see my phone, sitting on my bed side table flashing "Alice".

"We will be out front in a few minutes," Alice's voice chimed, light and tinkling.

"I'll meet you downstairs then." I snapped theat phone shut ,and grabbed my purse, and headed down to the street to meet Jasper and Alice.

The black SUV pulled up to where I was standing and I let myself into the back seat. g Greeting Alice and Jasper.

Alice turned around in her seat and practically jumped into interrogation mode.

"Why?" Her facial expressions asking me 'what the hell were you thinking?'"

"Why, what Alice?" I knew what she was asking but enjoyed playing that game.

"Why, would you possibly accept a date from Royce King?" every single word she said was like swallowing a lemon

"He wore me down……besides he seems perfectly nice and well, why not?"

"Rosalie, please, let's not lie to each other. Every person in this car knows for a fact that you are in love with Emmett, and everyone knows that he is so in love with you!" Alice's small hands gesturing around to all three people in the car.

"Ali, you know and Jasper knows that Emmett and I will only ever be friends…." I tried to pbut on a perfect smile, but some how faulted at the end, which Alice caught.

I saw Jasper put a hand on Alice's arm, and whenwhich she turned to look at him, Jasper whispered something low, that I was unable to make out. Alice gave me a sympathetic face and turned back to face the front of the car. I could hear Alice's phone beep with a new message.

"Bella says that She, Edward, Emmett, and Mike and Eric are already there." Mmy heart and stomach giving gave me a slight jolt.

The rest of the way to Dragonfly was filled with small talk. Jasper talked about a possible promotion from a team member of the Dallas Narcotics team to a Team Leader. Alice went on about her finals that were coming up shortly and an Internship that she had applied for.

I looked from my brother to Alice. They complimented each other so perfectly. Jasper at 6"1, with his blonde disheveled hair and athletic build, his skin not pale but glowed with a slight tan. Alice was 5"0, her body slightly paler and slim, ballerina like, her hair dark just reaching her ear lobes was always styled to perfection and her facial expressions always reminding me of Tinkerbell, pixie like. Having dated since Alice was a Senior in High School, I knew it was only a matter of time before they would get engaged.

I looked out the window to see the Dragonfly sign. Its red neon si gn flashing at me in glowing red neon., I could feel those pesty butterflies start to do the tango on my poor stomach as. Jasper turned the car into the parking lot. Alice and I got out as Jasper wound the window down.

"Have fun tonight," Jasper directed his statement at me.

"Wish you were coming in with us," I replied.

"Duty calls, besides you will be fine, besides you have the rest of the group around if things with Royce go downhill."

I didn't reply and moved out of the way for Alice to say goodbye to Jasper. A few quick whispers and a kiss later, Alice appeared at my side and I saw the SUV drive out of the car park and down the main road.

"Let's get this over with….." I started to walk to the front door of the club, Alice walking by my side, texting furiously on her phone, no doubt to Jasper.

After putting her phone away, Alice asked me where I was meeting Royce.

"Just inside the entrance," I whispered as I felt mMy throat tightening up with anticipation for tonight.

Once we had reached the front door the bouncer opened the door for us. Alice and I both smiled and said 'Hello' and walked through the threshold of the club.

Already at 8pm the music was blaring and the bar area of the club hectic and crowdedalready. I scanned the front entrance of the room and there to my left stood then man who had pestered me for weeks for a date, Royce King.

I am sure deep down he was a perfectly nice man, but there was something off putting about him. He noticed Alice and I and, he started to walk towards us. His black shirt fitting him across his slim frame and, the dark wash jeans he was wearing , dark wash fit him well. His light brown hair was styled and his brown eyes had a sparkle in them.

I was sure that he would be a gift for any other woman, but he was not for me, yet I had reluctantly accepted on his 10th attempt for a date.

"You look wonderful tonight, Rosalie," Royce leant down and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. His cologne was too strong and musky. I almost choked on the smell that had irritated my nose.

"Thank you Royce, you look very polished tonight." I gave him one of my best smiles, hoping I sounded and looked sincere. "This is my friend Alice Brandon." I turned to Alice who I could see had wrinkled up her nose, most likely for the same reason I had almost choked.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Royce offered his hand, which Alice accepted.

It was awkward for a few seconds, while Alice and I tried to find our group of friends. I saw Edward stand up and walk to the bar.

"There they are," I pointed and we made our way to our table of friends. I felt Royce put his hand on the small of my back. As we walked to the table I watched Edward walk to the bar and saw him stand next to the man who had claimed my heart years before but had continuously left me to hang by a moment. Emmett McCarty.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

**Emmett POV **

I was waiting to be served my Corona for the barman when I felt someone slide up next to me. Turning my head to the right I saw Edward leaning with his back up against the bar, with a generous smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked as I saw my Corona sliding towards me and I handed over the 5 dollar bill.

"I just saw Alice and Rose walk in, looks like Rose has decided to finally take on Royce for a date."

"What!" I tried to find my surprise. "That guy has been pestering her for weeks to go out on a date……" I switched sides with Edward so he was now standing in line to order, while I stood one outer on the bar queueout of the way of the rest of the patrons and faced Edward.

"Well maybe she is trying to move on," Edward turned serious and looked at me.

Edward ordered his round of drinks with the barman and turned to me, "Perhaps this is your opportunity to grow up and siezcease the opportunity"

"What opportunity?" I took a quick glance over at the table that now held Rose, Alice and Royce.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I am talking about. You know what goes on between you and Rose, you rile each other up into a sexual frenzy and then one of you always backs away, and 95 percent of the time it's you."

I stood in silence for a moment, crossing my arms across my chest in m. My defensive stance. Two guys came up to me separately, wishing me good luck for the game on Sunday afternoon. Edward's words continued playing on my mind.

Edward received his tray of drinks and I walked solemnly next to him as we approached. We reached the table. Alice must have whispered something funny into Rose's ear and she threw her head back in an engaging laugh. Her laugh was joyous and loud, a sound I had never and would never tire of. My eyes flickered to the man onf her other side, Royc,e who had his arm across the back of her chair. _That should be mee, sitting next to her with my arm around her, laughing at something funny I told her, playing with then ends of her golden locks. Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps. _

My presence must have been known to her when she stopped laughing and looked straight into my eyes.

"Emmett, how are you ?" She stood up from her seat and walked around Royce and naturally I opened my arms and enveloped her in my hug., I had to let her go all too quickly.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Alright…..I would like you to meet Royce, my…ah date for the night." I swallowed and prepared myself to be nice to the man who bathed himself in some horrible cologne.

Royce got out of his seat and turned to me and stuck out his hand, I reluctantly shook it.

"I can't believe I am shaking hands with the Emmett Cullen, a linebacker for the Dallas Cowboys, it is a privilege to meet you," he shook my hand enthusiastically. _Great, he is being nice to me, so I have to be nice to this prick who is on date with the woman who tempts me. _

I smiled at him and greeted him as nicely as I could. I sat down in my seat across from Rose and tried to mingle with the conversation but every time Royce made a movement I would instinctively look in Rosalie's direction.

I'll admit, the first time I saw Rosalie Hale she knocked the wind out of my stomach, literally. We had both rounded a corner in the school corridors and the school books she was carrying collided with my stomach and I doubled over in pain. Rosalie's mouth was tumbling out apologies for her stupidity, her hand on my shoulder. When I finally gained my composure. I looked straight into her eyes, I remember her cheeks flushing a beautiful red and scurrying her off in embarrassment. Since that day I looked forward to every moment with her. Red had become my favorite color, since that was the main color Rose wore. She was the one that held the qualities I wanted in a woman but she was also a best friend and Jasper's sister, it was uncharted territory. _I know for a fact that she feels the same as me….Didn't Alice once say that she had a photo of Jasper, me, and Rose on her desk?_

I took my last swig of my beer, looking at her. I couldn't take this anymore. Tonight things had to change.


End file.
